


Kittens

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings home two kittens, and by home I mean the motel room he's sharing with Dean, and Dean is none too pleased with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca 4 @ maridichallenge. There was a prompt and I kind of jumped at the chance to write kittens in yet another fandom.

Castiel looks strangely circumspect when he comes back. The lapels of his trenchcoat are raised, his shoulders hunched.

"What are you hiding?" Dean asks.

"Nothing," says Cas, who clearly learned how to be circumspect from Scooby Doo. There's a strange noise that seems to be coming from some point close to Castiel's stomach.

Dean blinks, not sure if he heard it or not. "Cas, your stomach just meowed," he says. That's very strange, because Dean is used to rumbling stomachs and growling stomachs, especially since he's started traveling with a quasi-human Cas, because human Cas is always hungry... but a meowing stomach is a first.

Cas looks down and pulls the trenchcoat closer against himself. "That's not true," he lies.

Dean shakes his head and closes the tome he's been reading. "What did you do this time?" he asks.

Castiel's face turns scarlet. He puts a hand in his pocket, takes two tiny balls of dark fur and places them carefully on Dean's duvet.

"Meow," says one of the furballs.

"They were in the abandoned house," Cas says, scratching its head. "Can we keep them?"

"Absolutely not!" Dean exclaims.

Castiel's face falls. "Why not?" he says, putting himself between Dean and the kittens, as if he's afraid Dean might try to throw them out of the room and into the cold dark night. The thought has crossed Dean's mind.

"Cas, be reasonable about this," Dean tries to say, then he has to stop one of the kittens before he (or she) can use the books as a litter. "That's why," he says, annoyed. How the hell could Castiel take care of two kittens when he still has problems taking care of himself?

Dean makes a sort of nest in a corner, using old newspapers, while Cas plays with one of the kittens. If the damn thing pees on his bed, Dean is going to take Castiel's bed, and Castiel can sleep on the floor with his precious cats.

"So we can keep them?" Cas insists, scratching the kitten's belly. It seems to be enjoying the attention, the evil thing, and sometimes it swats at Castiel's hand playfully.

"Of course we can't," Dean says. "We don't even have milk, or cat food."

"I could go and buy it," Cas says.

Dean glares at the kitten and shakes his head. "Absolutely not," he says, then he moves the lamp away from the other kitten, though he's not sure if he's trying to save the kitten or the lamp. "They can stay, but only for one night," he says. It would be too much of a bother to get Castiel to get rid of them now, and Dean drove six hours this afternoon and he's tired. "Tomorrow they're going back home."

"But, Dean... they don't have a home," Castiel says.

Dean sighs and picks up a kitten, which might be very cute and all, and Dean understands that Castiel still has abandonment issues thanks to his family, but Dean can't spend his life cleaning after cute kittens, damn it.

"No," he says, "we're not going to keep the kittens," though when Castiel gives them both names he's got a feeling that the battle might have been lost already.


End file.
